The One I Had Lost
by Inugami Elric
Summary: Hughes... ahora comprendo por qué me dejaste... Hughes x Roy, spoilers anime.


_**The one I had lost**_

Por Inugami

Maes x Roy

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito.

En esta ocasión escribí un fic sobre Maes y Roy. La verdad es que lo que voy a escribir tiene mucho que ver con algo que viví personalmente. Y he visto tantos doujinshis y fanarts sobre estos dos que me entusiasmé con la idea.

Advertencias? Yaoi, shounen ai, spoilers de la serie. Si leer sobre dos hombres juntos no te agrada, ve retrocediendo a la página anterior o cerrando la ventana/pestaña del explorador, pero no aceptaré _flames_ porque yo ya advertí (y porque escondí los guantes de ignición de Roy :P)

**~*~*~**

Te has ido. Y la soledad es todo lo que me has dejado.

Siempre creí que de ambos yo moriría primero, y para eso, que sería dentro de mucho tiempo, después de cumplir con mis ambiciones. Pero tenías que irte primero, dejando a Gracia, a la pequeña Elysia… Y a mí.

Dicen que la muerte no es un castigo. De todas formas, creo que tú aún tenías algo que hacer en este mundo, a pesar de lo desagradable que pueda ser la realidad, de las dificultades que hay que enfrentar, especialmente las personas como nosotros, todos tenemos un objetivo en el esquema; aunque es posible que ya lo hayas cumplido sin que yo lo supiera.

Cuando nos conocimos en la academia, me di cuenta de lo diferente que eras a mi. Pero quizás por esas mismas diferencias es que nos hicimos amigos, porque nos complementábamos el uno al otro. A un nivel tal que hizo que esa amistad fuese más allá de eso.

Nos hicimos uno literalmente hablando. Porque nuestros cuerpos también se complementaban perfectamente. Y teníamos la suficiente confianza para reconocerlo. Era nuestro secreto, y éramos felices a pesar de las dificultades.

Pero poco antes de graduarnos conociste a Gracia. Y ella se parecía a ti en su forma de ser . Además era (y aún es) bella; inevitablemente tendrías que enamorarte de ella.

Pero porqué? No era suficiente acaso lo que yo te daba? Me cambiaste por ella. La odié por eso, pero su forma de ser, la misma que me había conquistado de ti, se ganó mi corazón. La empecé a querer y proteger como a una amiga, por lo que cuando tuvimos que partir a Ishbal me dio mucha tristeza por ella. Ví en temor en sus ojos, el miedo a perder a su adorado novio, el miedo a perder al mejor amigo de ambos. Y el deseo de no ver ese temor nunca más me hizo luchar con mayor valentía.

La masacre era inhumana, y tú me ayudaste a mantener la cordura en ese mundo en decadencia. Permaneciste a mi lado, quizás ya no como el amante que habías sido pero como el amigo que siempre fuiste, apoyándome y devolviéndome a la realidad cuando el trauma me superaba. Tu fortaleza era admirable, el valor de saber enfrentar las cosas con humor, tan típico de ti; incluso las responsabilidades las tomabas como un juego.

Muchos halagos por ahora… ¿digamos lo malo de ti? No soy el tipo de persona que sólo resalta lo bueno de alguien cuando muere. Pienso que todo debe ser dicho y reconocido en el momento en que ocurre, y además los recuerdos sobre una persona no están completos sin los defectos, ya que éstos son parte de nosotros. Pues bien, eras cargante! Cuando estábamos juntos, tus muestras de cariño eran demasiado obvias. Siempre abrazándome, coqueteando conmigo, jugando con mis reacciones, sin importarte lo que dijeran los demás. Oh, sí, y lo pervertido que te ponías a veces. Para mí era molesto, si bien… También adoraba esa parte de ti.

Te sacrificabas demasiado por los demás. Eso está bien, pero en ti ya era demasiado. Primero el resto, segundo, tercero y cuarto lugar… los demás. ¿Y tú? Con suerte en décimo lugar de prioridades.

Obstinado, porque cuando querías hacer algo no descansabas hasta lograrlo. Y porfiado, porque aunque supieras que algo era peligroso, no lo dejabas. Lo irónico es que cuando yo mismo me acercaba al peligro, eras el primero en alejarme de él.

Y aunque ahora quisiera recordar esa teoría de transmutación humana que tanto había elaborado, a pesar de que desearía sacarte de ese oscuro sepulcro y abrazarte, a pesar de tener la esperanza de que salgas de ahí diciéndome "es todo una broma! No pongas esa cara!" como más de una vez lo hiciste… Nada de eso es posible.

_**Sayonara... Aishita taisetsu na hito. **_

Porque al final comprendí que me dejaste por mi propio bien. Porque sabías que si morías yo no podría continuar con mis ambiciones, porque el amor que por ti sentía me enceguecería. Siempre fuiste el único que comprendía mis motivos, y por eso sacrificaste todo… Gracias.

Te amo, y siempre te amaré.

Aunque me hayas abandonado a mitad de camino.

**~*~*~**

**Notas finales:** Seh, es un pairing extraño, pero ahí va que igual queda bien. A pesar de que el fic en sí no acaba de convencerme, hace rato que quería hacer algo entre estos dos.

No hay mucho que decir, reviews pleez!


End file.
